Mud pies to Apple pies
by thequeerkhaleesi
Summary: A collection of one shots depicting the friendship and relationship of Sash and Connie through the years. From the first day of grade one to the first day of middle school. From middle school to prom night and to college and beyond you'll find the sweet and the tart things in their everyday life that make life a piece of cake or in this case pie. Cross posted on AO3
1. Mud Pie

A/N: Mud pie  
1\. A child's game in which they fashion pies or other deserts using mud, rocks, sand, water and or twigs.  
2\. May also refer to Mississippi mud pie a chocolate-based dessert pie likely to have originated in the state of Mississippi. The treat contains a gooey chocolate sauce on top of a crumbly chocolate crust.

 **Sasha**

On the first day of grade one I remember feeling so alone, so hungry and so scared. My papa had left me here with all these strangers and I have no idea what to do. It was just me and papa for the longest time but, it seems to me that he has no more time for me anymore. I never really had any friends before, it was just me, papa and the animals in the forest near my home that would keep me company. It's almost recess and I am terrified that I'll have no one to play with.

There were so many people in my class that I couldn't meet them all just yet. I tried to make friends I really did. I tried to play dolls with Annie but all she did was stare at me. I guess she's doesn't like me that much. I know I'm weird and loud but that doesn't mean I can't be a good friend. Maybe she was just shy and didn't know how to say it I really don't know. I tried to play knights and princesses with Jean, Marco and Eren but before we really got started Eren and Jean got in a fight. They don't seem to like each other but I think they secretly do. Miss Petra had to break them apart and they're both sitting in time out in different parts of the class room. Worst of all was when I tried to sit with Krista and Ymir.

Ymir was so mean to me. I guess they're best friends and Ymir wanted Krista to sit with her only. It was snack time and my papa had forgotten to give me a snack to bring with me. I sat at a table and I was with Krista and Ymir. Krista had a big bag of potato chips with her and I asked if I wanted to have one when she noticed that I didn't have a snack. I thanked her for the chip but before I could eat it Ymir asked me a question: "Why do you talk so funny".

I stared at her "What do ya mean why do I talk so funny. I talk normal like erryone else" I answered her.

"No you sound funny. You have an accent and you sound really stupid. Are you stupid Sasha" she asks. "Yeah Sasha are you stupid or something" a few people chorus from a few of the other tables.

"Ymir you can't say that" Krista whispered, "Miss. Ral said we had to be nice to Sasha especially since she's new this year and I heard she hasn't ever gone to school before. Plus she and her papa don't have much money to spare and are from the county" she continued.

"I can hear ya Krista Lenz don't you dare whisper 'bout me. I don't have an accent ya hear and I ain't stupid either. I'm better and smarter than you Ymir and I'm gonna prove it someday" I begin to shout. Before I can follow through on my threat the bell rings for recess.

By the time I get outside I'm the last one out and I look around. Jean, Marco, Thomas, Franz, Reiner and Bert are playing soccer on the soccer field meanwhile Eren, Armin and Mikasa are playing soldiers in the tall grass. Annie is off swingin' on the swing set and Krista and Ymir are off playing house on the jungle gym. I'm just so upset that nobody wants to be my friend and everyone seems to think that I'm stupid. I walk over to the tree next to the sandbox and sit my but down hopein' for a miracle to happen. Miracles don't seem to happen much these days but the good lord took it upon himself to send me a guardian angel.

"Hey could you pass me that those twigs next to you? I'm trying to make a mud pie and I need them for decoration" the boy said pointing to the twigs.

"Pie? I'm so hungry my papa didn't send me a snack. Could you share that pie with me I promise I'll be your best friend forever if you just give me a piece. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" I begin to ramble so excited at the thought of pie.

"This pie isn't an eating pie. It's a pretend pie! I want to be a baker when I'm all grown up" he responded "I can't give you a piece of that pie but I still have some of my crackers with me, I snuck them out of the class room. Do you want to share them with me" he inquired. I nodded my head and he tossed me over the bag.

"My name's Connie Springer, what your name?" he asked me.

"I'm Sasha Blouse. Thanks for the crackers" I say back.

"Hey Sasha did you mean what you said about being my best friend forever?" he asked shyly after collecting the twigs while I ate the last remaining crackers.

"Yeah of course Connie. I'd love to be your friend" I respond.

"Do you want to help me make that mud pie then? We could play bakery and we'd own the best shop in town" he stated.

"That would be awesome Connie" I shrieked and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his creation.

"Welcome to Pie in the sky bakery" he began, "Would you do the honour of putting the twigs on the mud pie Sasha as your first act as co-owner of this bakery?" he asked.

"Heck yes Connie Springer I'd love to" I exclaimed and so I decorated my first pie and I was pretty sure this wouldn't be my last. Those ten minutes were the best ten minutes of my day if I reckoned but it wasn't too long before the bell rang to go back inside. As we lined up, Connie and I hand in hand people looked at us funny.

"Connie why are you holding Sasha's hand? You don't want to be seen with her. You'll catch her cooties and her stupid" said Ymir.

"Sasha doesn't have cooties and she isn't stupid. She is my best friend and you leave her alone Ymir Langar" Connie yelled. Before things could get out of hand Miss. Petra appeared.

"Connie and Ymir I don't want to hear those words coming from you. They are not nice and are not tolerated in my classroom. I want each of you to apologize to each other right now" she ordered. The two of them softly muttered their apologies and with that we walked back in the school.

I never thought anyone would ever stand up for me after this morning and here I am now with a best friend. Connie and I were inseparable all day, doing everything and anything together. When the bell run at the end of the day Connie gave me a hug and told me he would see me in the morning. I felt so warm and cuddly inside. Maybe this is what it feels like to have a friend or maybe this is what it's like feeling loved by someone. All I know is I'm never letting him go.


	2. Banana Cream Pie

A/N:

Banana Cream Pie  
1\. A pie filled with rich custard or pudding that is made from flour, milk, cream and eggs. It can also come in other flavours such as vanilla, chocolate or lemon. A feature of all cream pies is the whipped cream topping. Cream pies are often associated with pieing.

Pieing  
1\. The act of throwing a pie at a person of people (often authority figures), as an act of targeting the individuals beliefs or acts towards a certain subject. Pieing is often used as a gimmick in comedy routines.

 **Sasha**

oday marks the sixth anniversary of Connie and me meeting each other. Six years of friendship, six years of absolute pleasure. Much has changed these last few years and some of things I fear will never change. Jean and Eren still fight like dogs, but one stern look from Mikasa and they shut it down completely. Eren because he knows how she could kick his butt seven ways to Sunday, and Jean… well I'm not so sure why. Annie has opened up considerably in the last three years because of the friendship she built with Reiner and Bert. They are inseparable those three, and between Connie and I only we wonder which of the two of them will end up together. There's no telling at this point.

I know I've changed too. I've become more confident in myself and I know someday I'm going to make something out of myself. I also ended up getting rid of my accent because of the bullying I experienced due to Ymir. Funny thing is that we're kind of friends now, I think (or at least as much as friends as you can be with her when you're not Krista Lenz). Apparently she misses my accent now after all these years, but the damage has been done. My accent is gone and will most probably stay gone for the rest of my life. I used to be friendless apart from Connie, but now I have a small army of friends. I'm doing pretty well, even if I do say so myself.

Here we are now, six years later at our first day of middle school. Our school fell a little bit short of a military boot camp to be honest. It was originally supposed to be a prep school but in the last few years it has relaxed a bit on admission standards. Either you have to be super rich and well connected or you had to be talented. I was one of the so-called talented students, whatever that means I have no idea.

It was our last period before lunch and we were having our first gym class. Our teacher Mr. Shadis looked and sounded like a drill sergeant with something left to prove. We were sitting on the bleachers outside and all of the sudden he yelled out "Class fall in". Nobody had any idea what he meant and we all just sat there staring. "Do I have to repeat myself? Class fall in, lines of six with three people in a row… NOW!" We were terrified and did what we were told. I heard someone mutter from the back that his older brother had warned him that Shadis would do this, and that it would not get better from here, only worse.

"Now you will stand here at ATTENTION until I have assessed your sorry arses!" He paced back and forth in front of us. He stopped in front of Armin and I could see him gulp from a mile away. "Who the hell are you and why are you here?"

"Armin Arlert, honours math... Sir." Armin was shaking like a leaf the poor guy, I don't really blame him though.

"What a stupid name! Did your parents name you that?"

"No sir! My grandfather did, my parents are dead…" His eyes sparkled, and a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Good, they would be disgusted with the twig of a son they have." With that he seemed satisfied with torturing Armin, and moved onto his next play thing.

Shadis paused in front of Jean, leaning over his new victim. "Who the fuck are you undercut?"

"Jean Kirstein of Kirstein and Sons, I want to become a police officer and live a comfortable life in the city."

"Oh so you're a rich boy Kirstein? Must be nice to know that your DADDY will bail you out if you fuck up!" Shadis smirked, and moved onto the harmless freckled face standing beside Jean.

"What the hell is wrong with your face? Why are you smiling? Who the hell are you?" Shadis was face to face with Marco, his face showing how disgusted he was with Marco's happiness.

"Marco Bott from Sina, Sir. I wish to give my life and limb to the Sina police force" He was still smiling despite the obvious danger.

"That's a noble thought, but I hate to tell you Sina police force does not want your sorry ass or any of your LIMBS Bott!" What an asshole, honestly Marco is the nicest person ever… he doesn't deserve this.

Shadis began terrorizing some girl named Mina who I didn't know, when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Connie's gym uniform was inside out and backwards! Shadis was going to eat him alive if he realized… I needed to make sure he didn't. Connie's tough, but since he got diagnosed last year with that heart condition I knew that he wouldn't be able to deal with any punishment that Shadis gave him.

I reached into my pocket and felt the leftover hash brown from breakfast that morning, still in its foil. I'd have to distract Shadis if Connie started getting yelled at, and eating this hash brown would have to be my method of doing that.

I watched Shadis approach Connie out of the corner of my eye, and prepared myself. Connie seemed ready for the oncoming attack. "You who the hell are you?"

"Connie Springer, Sir"

"Connie Springer your gym uniform is inside out AND BACKWARDS. Were you not taught as a child the way clothes go on? Are your parents' failures? HOW STUPID ARE YOU?" he thundered. I hadn't seen Shadis this angry before, and I knew that I had to save Connie. I pulled the hash brown out, and took a huge bite. Shadis's attention instantly focused on me.

"What do you think you are doing?" Shadis was right in my face and screaming at me. There was no going back now. I took another bite, and chewed loudly. Direct all attention to me. "You are on my shit list. I'm talking to you girl. What are you doing?" I saw Connie staring at me with wide eyes as I took another bite. Shadis was livid, and I just hoped I wouldn't choke hash brown or my words.

"Sasha Blouse, Sir!"

"What is in your right hand Blouse?"

"A hash brown, Sir! I remembered I had one in my pocket leftover from breakfast this morning and I couldn't help myself."

"Why was it still in your pocket? Why decide to eat it now?" His eyes were bulging, and his expression terrifying.

"I felt like it would weigh me down during gym class and frankly the other one was delicious, sir."

"I don't understand why you ate the hash brown, Blouse."

"Sir are you asking me why people eat hash browns in general, or why I am eating this hash brown now? You're not being very clear." I was in deep shit.

"Start running Blouse and don't stop running until the bell rings or I say so. Got it"

"Yes Sir! Run until I die… got it."

-

I don't know how I survived that gym period. Every time I would start to slow down or try to stop for a drink of water he would threaten me with failure. I couldn't even risk the possibility of failing, so I kept running. The sun was hot and I could feel myself getting a sunburn. My muscles were aching and I was about to drop down and die when the bell rung. I had been running for the last fifty minutes with no breaks, and my legs were now jelly. My knees gave out and I lay on the ground.

A shadow passed over me, and Ymir's figure appeared. "Come on potato girl let's get you up." Ymir hoisted me onto her back, piggyback style. She carried me past the bleachers towards the school. "You shouldn't be walking after all that."

"Why are you helping me Ymir? I don't get it." I stammered.

"I'm doing this because I owe you one. I think if it wasn't for you forgiving me and giving me another chance Krista would have stopped being my friend a long time ago. I did some horrible things when I was younger and I still do sometimes, but I'm working on it. I'm trying to be a better person and Krista knows this. She just needs to see it and then maybe…" She trailed off on her sentence and I understood. Nothing more had to be said and I knew I wouldn't bring it up again unless she did, until she was ready.

We finally got back into school and she let me get off her back. A couple of minutes later everyone was sitting down at the large cafeteria table, and I noticed Connie was missing. It seemed odd that he would skip out on lunch with us, especially since it's our first day back.

"Guys… has anyone seen Connie? I'm kind of worried about him." I looked at the group with everyone staring back blankly at me.

"I have no idea where short stuff is, but I think he said something about revenge and pie…" Reiner shrugged, and went back to his mean. "I could be wrong though. Whatever he is doing I'm sure he's up to no good Sash."

Next thing I know Connie comes whizzing by our table and grabs me pulling me to my feet.

"We need to go now. I fucked up, I really fucked up Sasha. We need to go now." He pulled me by my wrist with one hand, holding a container with another.

"Connie Springer, what the hell did you do?" I started running faster, matching my pace to his.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did, but I just ended up making it worse. I stole two of the small banana cream pies from the kitchen since I knew they were your favorite, and on my way out Shadis caught me and I pied him Sash. I threw my pie for you. I saved you one but we've got to move now!" We skirted down the hallway, and then turned a corner, running head first into Shadis.

"You have earned yourself a one way ticket to hell Springer." He wiped some of the leftover cream off his face, and we tried to back away from him. "You're going to be in detention for weeks and I'm going to enjoy every last second of it."

"You're going to have to get me another pie Connie Springer." I muttered under my breath only loud enough for us to hear. Before he could respond I threw my pie at Shadis smacking him right in the face. His face was full of cream and it was the funniest thing I ever saw.

"Sir I think you have a little something right here." I pointed at every part of my face, laughing madly.

"Looks like I get both of you every day after school for a month and a half." He dragged a hand down his pace, clearing his vision. "I'm going to make you both regret being born."

With that he frog marched us down the hall towards Principal Smith's office to await our punishment.

Sometimes I wonder why I try to protect him as much as I do. He's a big boy now but he can be such an idiot sometimes. He gets into so much trouble and doesn't even think about how he affects others. He doesn't think about how the things he do will affect me. No matter what, I always seem to back him up even when I know he's wrong. It's a problem and I know it'll become worse one day, but for now I'll go along with it. For now I'll just take care of my favourite joker and take it one day at a time.


	3. Strawberry Rhubarb Pie

A/N:

Strawberry Rhubarb pie  
1\. A strawberry rhubarb pie, is a type of tart and sweet pie made with a strawberry and rhubarb filling, often tasting both sweet and sour at the same time. It is a traditional dessert in the United States and is often served in spring as well as summer.

 **Sasha**

Prom is something that I never thought I would be doing. I'm not into the fancy dresses, crazy hair or even the idea of walking around pretending to, but here I am. It was not my idea to have a date to prom but, Bert insisted since his girlfriend… and his boyfriend were going together. Everyone had someone to be with, even Connie.

Looking back now it seems obvious how things would turn out. After another year of watching Ymir skirt around the subject in grade eight she finally asked Krista out. They have been together ever since. Jean finally got over Mikasa in tenth grade when she came out as asexual. After getting their shit together he and Marco started dating a month later.

Bert, Reiner and Annie's relationship was difficult for us to understand at the beginning. Each of them would date each other for a couple of months but it wouldn't last. It was clear that they all loved each other and couldn't survive without each other. Next thing you know they're all dating each other. Sure it's unconventional but if it makes them all happy and they're cool with it I think that's great.

Connie and Mina is what I don't understand. Before this year they maybe spoke three times a semester and now they've been dating for five months. I don't know what he sees in her. He's been spending more time with her and her friends recently. I know I'm not the only one that misses him. Mina just doesn't seem to like us and we all know this. She has been downright cruel to me at times but Connie won't or at least doesn't see it. Without him it's like there is a piece of the puzzle missing, nothing quite fits right. I miss our special Friday night hang outs where more often than not one of us will end up sleeping over. Now he'll only come around every second Friday night when I'm lucky.

Finishing up my makeup I look up at the clock on my bedroom wall and realize that it is getting late. I grab my overnight bag quickly checking to make sure I have everything I need to sleep over at Annie's house. Coming down the stairs from my bedroom to the main floor I see my father waiting at the bottom beaming with pride.

"Ya look so beautiful honey pie. Your momma would be so proud if she could see ya now" he says taking my hand in his.

"Papa that is the most ridiculous, cheesiest "Proud parent at Prom" thing you could say. Should I save this precious memory for our Hallmark greeting card for next Christmas" I say as the doorbell rings.

"Hush child, let me bask in this moment. I'll want a picture of ya and yer gentlemen friend before ya go" walking through the hallway to the door.

"Papa he's just a friend, nothing more. He's not even single" I mutter.

"Precious memories darlin', precious memories" he replies while opening the door.

"Wow look at you all decked out with the hair and the dress and those fancy converse. Ready to go" Bert smiles.

"One second papa wants to take a picture of us" I sigh.

"Hello Bert now I know you and my daughter ain't together but I want ya to take care of her this evenin'. Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble with the admin, she enjoys herself and she actually chews her food. I don't want to have to take another trip up to the emergency ya hear" he warns him.

"Yes Sir. Make sure our darling Sasha doesn't get hurt. I can do that" moving closer to me to pose for the picture. We take a couple of photos (some more funny then others) and then Bert escorts me to the limo. Saying hi to everyone I realize that something is up, Connie and Mina aren't here.

"Guys where are Connie and Mina? I thought my house was the last stop before we headed downtown. Are we picking them up at Mina's then" I wondered out loud. Nobody would look me straight in the eye and answer the question. Before I could ask again Marco spoke up.

"Sasha… Connie and Mina decided to change limos last minute. They're in Thomas' and Daz's one now. I'm sorry we didn't text you. We thought you deserved to find out in person" giving me a small smile.

"Yeah I guess so. I just don't understand why she doesn't like us… why she doesn't like me" sighing as I sink deeper into my seat.

"I don't know Sash. I just don't know" Krista hugs me from the side. "We'll still see them at Prom and be able to have a good time with them. Don't worry" she smiles.

As we make our way downtown I start to feel a bit better. Everyone is laughing and joking like nothing has happened and I suppose it is better this way. It would have been awkward being in a small cramped space with her for over an hour. At least with us being in an open room there are more escape routs.

We arrive at the hotel where Prom is happening this year and make our way upstairs to the reception. Everything is so beautiful, the lights, the sounds, the food and most of all my friends and classmates around me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Connie and Mina standing with her group of friends. He leans over to her, says something and she shakes her head. I can almost imagine her rolling her eyes at us as he turns and walks towards us.

"Sorry about the whole limo thing guys. I didn't even know it was happening until it happened. I thought we were going with you but it seems Mina had other plans. Super sorry"

"Don't worry about it short stuff. You're still coming back with us to Annie's tonight right" Reiner asks.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure guys. Mina seems pretty set on going to Daz's after Prom but I'm going to work on changing her mind. Worst case scenario I'll go over to his place for a few hours then drag her over. Tonight is going to be great I promise!"

Since we were such a large group we ended up at two different tables. Everyone besides me and Bert were at the other table. We were stuck with Mina and her crew… lucky us. It was awkward to say the least. Connie tried to make it more comfortable for us by joking around but it didn't do much. After a while he just gave up trying. Mina's friends didn't seem to want to associate with us at all during supper. They were quite rude to us, but, Connie did not seem to notice. Bert and I were saved throughout the supper by the various teachers that would swing by our table and by the DJ when he spun something danceable. I was progressively getting madder at Connie throughout the night and it was showing.

Prom was definitely not turning out the way I had thought it was. I was still having an okay time, despite all the problems but I was looking forward more to the after prom. Then we'd all be together just our small group and be able to do whatever we pleased. After the supper I spent most of the time with my group dancing sometimes with Bert and sometimes with Mikasa. Connie ignored us all in favour of Mina, I guess she said something to him. Nearing the end of the night we all sat down at one of the tables, pulling out extra chairs for me and Bert. We were tired of dancing and decided we might as well head over to Annie's.

"Will somebody go over and get Connie. We need to know what exactly his plan is before we leave" Annie asked looking like she had had enough of Prom for one lifetime.

"I'll go pull him away from lover girl. Give me a second" Jean jogged over to Connie's table.

"So what's happening Connie" Eren asked.

"She really doesn't want to come over. I legitimately tried my best. I think I'm just going to have to go over to Daz's for a bit and try to convince her that we should come over" he explained.

"But what if she doesn't say yes? You've spent zero time with us tonight. It's been all about Mina all the time" I state crossing my arms.

"Well she is my girlfriend Sash. I don't know? I tried my best" he shrugged.

"Don't you dare shrug at me, not after tonight" I stare at him.

"Sasha I TRIED MY BEST" his voice getting louder trying to make his point.

"Your best hasn't gotten you anywhere tonight. You went with Mina in her limo without even warning us. We were stuck with you and Mina and her awful friends during supper. You gave up on trying to make us feel part of the group. You even stopped talking to us in favour of Mina. You have been a shit friend tonight Connie Springer and you are at your worst" my voice getting higher and my face reddening.

"I guess if you feel that way I'll just go over to Daz's and stay there. I can't believe you said that. I thought you were my best friend. Mina is important to me and you should know that by now. I'm done with this. I don't need you Sasha Blouse or your stupid comments" with that he turned around and walked off leaving us dazed.

I can feel my eyes filling up with tears. I didn't mean to get so angry but I was so frustrated with him, with Mina and her friends. From across the way I can see Connie and Mina slow dancing together. Mina had a smirk on her face and was staring directly at us.

"Don't let her see you cry. She'll win if you do. Be strong until we can get downstairs then you can cry, yell, beat something up and swear all you want. She wants a reaction from you and she isn't going to get one while I'm on watch" Annie growls grabbing my hand pulling me towards the exit. As we leave together the others follow leaving Connie behind.

We make our way downstairs and find our limo. After being so strong upstairs I finally let myself cry once inside. There is absolute silence in the car, nobody wanting to or knowing how to breach the subject. Reiner pulls me into a tight hug and I feel protected, safe and after awhile stop crying. Slowly we make our way over to Annie's house through the late night traffic.

Annie had spent all day cleaning and decorating the house in preparation for us coming over. I had never seen her empty house seem so alive. After we all changed out of our formal wear we were led to the back yard where we would be hanging out until we decided to go to bed. It was magnificent with lights strung along the fence posts and chairs and sofas set up for relaxing. There was a small area for dancing where Annie's laptop was set up to DJ for us all night.

Hours passed by people dancing and lying down on the sofas talking. I tried to enjoy myself but it was hard without Connie. I was so angry with how things turned out but I still missed him. Slowly as the night trickled by people went inside to sleep leaving only Mikasa, Jean, Marco and I on the deck. I went inside briefly to use the bathroom and by the time I got back Mikasa was gone.

"Where's Mikasa? I didn't see her go inside" I ask the pair.

"She got a call and had to deal with something. She said that she would be back in about half an hour" Jean explained.

"Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure but she took Annie's car" Jean answered.

"She hasn't drank anything but Pepsi all night so I know she's safe to drive. Don't worry" Marco reassured me.

Time passed slowly over those next thirty minutes. Jean and Marco decided to head inside to get some sleep while I decided to stay up for Mikasa. I lay down on the deck watching the stars waiting for her. I just wanted to make sure she got home safe. Next thing I know the back door opens and I look up and see Connie.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at Daz's partying it up with your girlfriend" I spat refusing to look at him.

"Mikasa came and got me" he said lying down next to me on the wooden deck grabbing one of the pillows.

"Well what if I don't want you here" still ignoring him.

"Well I don't have anywhere else to go… we broke up" he said as I turned on my side to look at him.

"Dear lord what happened" touching the red marks on his face.

"I got into a fight with Thomas, he crossed a line. When you left I was mad, really mad. I knew some of the things you had said were true but I was too stubborn to admit it. When I got over to Daz's with Mina the rest of them had all started drinking and had been for a while. It was fun at first dancing around and joking but then things made a turn for the worse a couple of hours later. The alcohol really loosened everyone's lips about how they felt. Daz started talking about how I ought to stop being friends with you guys. He said nothing good would come from our group. I tried defending everyone but then Mina piped up saying that she thought he was right. She also said that she thought I shouldn't associate especially with Mikasa since she is a "stone cold bitch incapable of love". I was ready to leave then and there but then Thomas decided to give me his two cents about our group. What he said was unforgivable. He told me I should stay away from those fags or people might think I was one of them too"

"Oh god" I whisper not knowing what exactly to think.

"Oh yes. At that point I just stopped caring and decked him in the face. He was stunned for a moment and then swung full force into my face. The fight only lasted a minute or two in reality but it felt like forever. Mina was not happy to say the least. I told her I was done with everything and she should start looking for a new boyfriend. I picked up my bag and I called Mikasa on my way out and now I'm here" grinning that stupid smile of his.

"You decked him in the face for us".

"Boy was seeing stars. I couldn't let him say things like that. Gives me a bad reputation if I were to allow that. I'm a better friend than that." The silence between us was deafening, we just sat there together looking up at the sky full of stars not sure what to do.  
"Sash I'm so sorry" he began "I'm sorry for tonight and I'm sorry for the last five months. I guess it took you getting mad at me for me to see what was going on. I never knew she was like that, she was always so sweet to me. If I had known then how things would have turned out I don't think I would have even bothered. Will you forgive me"

"If I'm going to be honest I'm still a bit mad about the situation. I know it sounds petty but I was disappointed with prom because of you two. I knew you were going to be with her but I expected some alone time together. I didn't get that and my prom experience isn't one I will look back on as something extraordinary. It's been a bunch of terrible months for all of us. I think it might be awhile before I can completely forgive you" rolling back onto my back avoiding the hurt in his eyes.

"There's nothing I can do to change the past. I can't give you back these past five months. What's done is done, but I can change the present. I'm going to work at getting you to forgive me if you're willing, starting now. Sasha Blouse will you do the honour of dancing with me" rolling over onto his knees and offering me his hand.

"Only this once" I grab his hand as he hoists me up. A slow song comes on the speaker as if it was planned in advance but I don't think much of it. He takes me and his arms and we dance together slowly enjoying ourselves. Things for sure did not turn out how I had thought or hoped they would. That's the thing about life, you have to expect the unexpected and be ready for things to turn out bad. It can't always be sunshine, lollipops and rainbows or it wouldn't be interesting. I'm glad Connie came back to us but I know someday he might not and I have to be ready for it. For better or for worse I'll have to be ready.


End file.
